howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Typhoomerang
Wild Skies So the Typhoomerang was just added to the Wild Skies Game, and when you call it and start to fly it, you're not on it! Just telling that it's out, and it's a cool thing I wanted to share. Spectreofflame (talk) 21:15, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed too, that's because it's not possible to ride it because of its spiral flight pattern. Added that note to the Wild Skies section. AstridFan (talk) 21:18, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Wich is odd, because it was proven they can be ridden in Zippleback Down, the ninth episode of Defenders of Berk. Megadracosaurus (talk) 06:32, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Editing I see some errors but the page is locked. I have to take care of my adolescents. ThornadotheThunderdrum (talk) 05:10, June 28, 2014 (UTC) On a technicality This is a minor point really, mostly consequenceless, but chafed me a little none the less and felt llike I should voice it. While watching Dragons: Riders of Berk episode 4 "Terrible Twos", I noticed something about Torch the first Typhoomerang, namely that it has only four limbs, two hind legs, and two wings with claws attached. In (almost) any other setting, this would classify it as a Wyvern and not a Dragon, even though it lacks the beaklike proboscis. On the other hand (depending on the culture), Dragons are usually described as having one of the following characteritics: *Four legs and wings (most places) *No legs and wings *No legs or wings, more like flying serpents (China and east asia) *Two front legs, no hind legs and no wings (Greece) *Four legs and no wings (like flying lizards) (China and east asia) But the Wyvern is consistently* described as having two hind legs and wings, just like the Typhoonerang (and the Monstrous Nightmare). *Exceptions exist, for instance; in the Warcraft univers the wyvern is actually a cross between a lion, a bat and a scorpion, something I would describe as a Chimera or Manticore rather than a wyvern. Sorathez (talk) 13:13, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Many Dragons in the HTTYD-Universe might count as Wyverns in real Mythology. The Typhoomerang, the Monstrous Nightmare, the Skrill, the Deadly Nadder, the Scuttleclaw and maybe the Timberjack. Megadracosaurus (talk) 13:21, July 3, 2014 (UTC) I would like to point out that Dragon is the term for any large, reptilian creature that may or may not fly. Wyvern is near-exclusively used to refer to any four-limbed Dragon with winged forelimbs and two back limbs. It's like saying a Lion isn't a cat because it's not the same as a Cougar. Same genus, different species/subspecies. I usually see categorized Dragons as such: *Wyrm - Four-legged, Two-Winged, Thick-bodied *Wyvern - Two-legged, Two-Winged, Thick-bodied *Lindworm - (USUALLY!) No-legged (SOMETIMES) Two-legged, No wings, Serpentine body *Loong (Asiatic Dragon) - Either Four-legged or Two-legged, no wings, Serpentine Body *Amphiptere - No-legged, Two-winged, Serpentine body *Knucker - Four-legged, Two-Winged, Serpentine Body Gederas (talk) 03:58, December 10, 2014 (UTC) 2nd fastest dragon Typhoomerang is faster than Skrill. Please fix any articles that say otherwise. Thanks! :3 https://www.howtotrainyourdragon.com/explore/dragons/typhoomerang I actually personally don't agree with that. It's not that I am personally supporting the Skrill, but a Typhoomerang flying normally is not really fast and is shown in The Eel Effect that it had a hard time catching up to Meatlug. The Skrill flew as fast as Toothless. Lightning the Skrill (talk) 8:10, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Possible Typhoomerang Venom We know that eels and blue oleanders are poisonous to most dragons, except for the ones that eat them. We know that Scauldrons are immune to the blue oleanders and gain their venom by eating them. We know that Typhoomerangs are immune to eels and eat them to refuel their firepower. So, is it possible that the Typhoomerang might be gain some venom from eating eels, even if the venom might not be as deadly as the Scauldron's? Eels aren't really poisonous to dragons. They might be a different effect. They don't make them sick, well kind of. They cause a different effect. So I'm guessing not. Lightning the Skrill (talk) 00:00, November 22, 2015 (UTC)